FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992)
The Avengers Mission/Adventures of FernGully: The Last Rainforest A curious [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fairy fairy] girl named Crysta sees a part of the world she has never seen before beyond FernGully, a [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rainforest rainforest] near [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Warning Mount Warning], Australia. She believes humans dwell on Mount Warning, but the wise sprite of the forest and Crysta's motherly figure, Magi Lune, says humans are now extinct, driven away by an attack by Hexxus, the spirit of destruction and all that is toxic to nature, never to return and presumed dead; Hexxus was defeated by the fairies and imprisoned inside a tree. Crysta mentions a black cloud that she saw rising near the mountain, and Magi identifies it as smoke, but dismisses her speculation that the smoke might be Hexxus. Befriending an uncoordinated yet comical [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Megabat fruit bat] named Batty Koda who has been experimented on by humans and now has wires and antennas fused into his head, Crysta heads to Mount Warning where she finds dead trees all marked with red aerosol paint crosses, which mark them for cutting. The source of the smoke, is the exhaust from a huge tree leveler. She finds male humans, and accidentally shrinks one named Zak in trying to prevent him from being crushed by a tree. Batty swoops in and rescues Zak and Crysta caught in a spider web on that tree. Zak goes on a wild adventure with Crysta and Batty, dodging a hungry [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Goanna Goanna] lizard named Lou, and begins to fall in love with Crysta. Meanwhile, Zak's superiors cut down an enchanted [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Adansonia baobab tree] that Zak had inadvertently painted an X mark on as he tried to spray a fly bothering him, discovering too late that Hexxus has been released from the tree. Seeking revenge upon the fairies of FernGully for imprisoning him, Hexxus gains power by feeding on the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Pollution pollution], specifically the energy and smoke produced by the Leveler. He manipulates the lumberjacks and their [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Chainsaw tree leveler] into tearing down the rainforest in the direction of the fairies by the next morning. Eventually, Zak tells the truth about who he his and how the humans are destroying FernGully. The fairies join forces and fuse their powers together, creating a protective tree cage. Magi sacrifices herself, giving her power to the fairies and Zak, leaving Crysta and the other fairies to defeat Hexxus. Zak turns off the leveler, making Hexxus lose all the energy he was gaining from it and disappear, but he soon rips out of the machine as a giant demonic skeleton creature made of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Petroleum oil] that breathes fire. Crysta seemingly sacrifices herself like Magi did by allowing Hexxus to devour completely, and uses her powers from inside him to grow a seed she had with her, imprisoning both Hexxus and the leveler inside a new tree with help from the fairies led by Pips. She emerges, unharmed and alive, from a flower soon after. Crysta sadly resizes Zak to normal size and he sets off with his fellow lumberjacks, Tony and Ralph, to try to stop the destruction of the rainforests. Crysta takes Magi's place after learning finally how to control her powers.=